karma_bloodlinesfandomcom-20200215-history
Breeding
Canines are welcome to settle down and create families- encouraged, even, due to the "Bloodlines" aspect of the rpg. Due to the immortal natures of the canines, as described in the Aging page, they have smaller litters of pups but can have them more often oocly. This creates more of a humanized feel to families- big brothers, big sisters, etc are much more obvious, and when an heir is picked it can be a little less offensive than the parent simply picking their favorite. Litter size and health is decided by a random roll done by staff. 1- The breeding did not result in a pregnancy. After one week ooc you are permitted to try again. 2- One puppy is born- assigned female. 3- One puppy is born- assigned male. 4. Two puppies are born. Gender is assigned by an additional role- odds are for female, evens are for male. 5. Three puppies are born. Gender is assigned similarly to #4. 6. Miscarriage. A reroll is done to decide if there is a surviving pup. Odds means no survivor, evens means one survivor with one death either before or shortly after birth. During a roll for twins/triplets, if the number is a "1" to decide the assigned gender, the female puppy would inherit a severe mental illness or deformity either from genetic history, or the bloodline will be assigned one after a discussion with the roleplayers. Similarly, if the roll is a "6" for male, the puppy would also follow the same rules to be born with a severe mental illness, health issue, or physical deformity. In the event of inbreeding, the deformities would have to be decided based on the severity of the inbreeding. Breeding of direct relatives- mother, father, siblings- would cause all puppies to be given deformities. More distant inbreeding would be taken at a random chance roll with the parameters adjusted based on the level of inbreeding. An uncle with his niece, for example, might be offered a roll of 70% chance for physical deformity. Then another roll would be done for severity; it could be as simple as extra toes, or as severe as life-threatening health issues that would bring the child to have a defined expiration date. Should a roleplayer wish to be given a deformity for plot purposes, it is ok to ask for one to be generated or given to a pup. Deformities and disease can be decided freely by the roleplayers on pups that were not assigned this via random chance roll. However, when assigned a deformity by the roll, it cannot be removed. It is not a two-way street. Cross-species Breeding This is allowed, which may come as a surprise. Any canine present on the site can breed with any other canine as long as they are physically able via "matching" genitalia (or, in "same-sex" situations, a pass can be purchased for biological children). This is possible due to Godly interference. Hybrids can use stock of one or the other of their parentage, or can be manipped to be a mixture of both. It doesn't matter. But their builds would be smack in the middle of both. For example, a fox hybrid with a wolf would be the most dramatic. An arctic fox ranges from 9.8 to 12 inches tall; compared to wolves, which can range from 24 to 40 inches tall, this is a stark difference. The children of a 40 inch tall wolf and a 9.8 inch tall fox (though normally physically impossible) would be around 28.9 inches tall and would possess the qualities of both. A whiter pelt from the arctic fox, thicker build from the wolf- but a more slender face and bigger ears. The child would be capable of breeding and would not be sterile. This is uncommon due to how scarce non-wolf characters are, however.